Two in one day
by Fray Ray
Summary: Spoilers for Walk on Water and Drowning on Dry Land and Some Kind of Miracle... The eps in the little girls POV...just a lil stuff...
1. Walking on Water

**Spoilers: Walk on Water (If you haven't seen it)**

**Mood: Happy cause I got to go see 'The Messengers' it was pretty sweet...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy at all**

I looked around scared. My mom was no where to be found. Another woman walked over to me and bent down to take look at me. The woman said a few things then turned to get someone to take me. I didn't want to go. I was scared so, I held onto her until she just let me tag along.

I learned her name was Meredith and that she was a doctor. At least, I think she was. She stopped and talk to some man for a minute before continueing to take care of the many people that had been injured. I followed her closely. Not leaving her side at all. I didn't say anything and I wouldn't say anything. What was there to say anyway? I didn't know what had happened or where my mom was.

She told some guy to take me and she walked off towards the side of a dock. The guy was obviously busy because he just ran off and left me there by myself. I stood there for a minute and watched her before I made up my mind. I walked over to her and gently laid my hand on my shoulder. Concern immediately showed in her eyes and she told me to turn around and not look. So, I did as she told me.

A couple minutes she asked me to turn around but not look at the guy laying on the ground. I was asked to help her because there was no one else that could. I gave her the items she asked for and soon she had the guy fixed enought.

The guy on the ground wanted to go, to get away. He started waving his hands and throwing them around dangerously. She tried to hold him still but he knocked her off balance and off the side of the dock. I stared at where she had just been. There I have it. I had just lost two people in one day. And one of them, the only thing I really knew about was that she could help. But now, now who was going to help her?

-----

Finwah...Review


	2. Drowning on Dry Land

**Spoiler: Drowning on Dry Land...**

**Still the little girls P.O.V. ...If she isn't in the next ep. I will act as if she heard something...For the next week though, AH!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them...Sadly...**

**Sorry, not spell checked...Have to go to bed and I can't save stuff once my comp shuts down it unslaves**

* * *

I turned and walked away slowly. There was nothing I could do. I walked until I was back in the middle of the mess and just stood there. After a while, the man that Meredith had talked to, Derek did she call him, walked over. He bent down in front of me and asked me where she was at. I didn't answer. He asked me if she was in danger. I nodded. He asked me to remember where we had been at. He stood up and held onto my had while I tried to remember, telling me to take my time.

I finally remembered and headed towards the dock. Once we were there he asked me where she was at. Asked me to use my words. I pointed out at the water. He followed me point and worry washed over his features. He took no time in diving over the edge of the dock to where she had fallen. I stood there waiting.

I waited for what seemed like forever. I waited until a man came up and told me we needed to get me out of there. Just as he picked, because he noticed I wasn't walking anywhere, and turned around to walk away, we heard the gasping of breathe and Derek came up with the woman in his arms. She looked cold. Blue, like the color my lips would turn when I spent to much time at the ice skating rink my mom would take me to or when I would get into a cold pool and refuse to get out. I hope she's okay.

They rushed her to the hospital, me along with them. She wasn't breathing, I guessed, because he kept doing CPR. I was taken in a different vehicle then them. I haven't seen her. I still hope she's okay. I heard my mom's voice as I stood in the waiting room and turned around as she ran up and hugged me, appolagizing for getting seperated. I smiled and hugged her back. I am glad I found her. I didn't lose two after all, but I may have still lost the woman who had tried so hard to help me.

-----

review please.


	3. Some Kind of Miracle

**Do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Since the little girl wasn't in the third part I had to come up with some of my own stuff-a-diddles.**

**And thus being thus, I think Meredith would make a good momma**

I asked my momma to tell ask a doctor what happened to that lady. I didn't get to see her. I was still worried. A doctor came out and she asked what had happened to Meredith. I stood beside her, looking up at the man, hoping he would just tell me and not shy away because I was a young child.

The man said he would be right back and walked away. A couple minutes later he returned with Derek. Derek looked at the other doctor and nodded and said that the little girl had been there when Meredith was pushed over and when she came out of the water.

The man looked at me with a smile. He told me that at first it didn't look so good. They had worked on her for a while and it still hadn't looked good. Then he told me that she had started breatheing again on her own and that now she was awake.

They took me to see her. She was laying in the hospital bed, her eyes opened as I entered. She gave me a smile as I sat in the chair beside her bed. I sat the and looked at her for a while. She gently stroked my hair with her hand. She asked me if I found my momma and I nodded. I laid my chin on the bed and looked up at her, saying the first thing to anyone except the one thing I had said to my mom.

"Thank you."

--------------

Review please...I don't know what could happen after this...DUN DUN DUN


End file.
